Always Be There
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: He's always there for her. Always. Another one shot of Chase and Andie. It's a partner to to Excited.


** Always Be There**

**Alright, this is like a partner to Excited. You don't have to read Excited first but I'd love if you would and review! Anyway, in this one Andie realizes that Chase seems to always be there.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, but I'd love to own Rob Hoffman.**

He was a player, or as Moose put it "An All star". Yet he'd taken an interest in her. He seemed to genuinely interested in her and her life while he continued to make wise cracks at her just for her to pay attention to him. And even though Andie would never admit it outloud she wanted to give him her undivided attention. She wanted him to always be there.

At the Dragon she ran into him, he had hidden his face by wearing a hat with a hood over it. He'd made her fell better about losing to Tyler, well not completely but she had to smile at what he said.

"Everyone's just hating on you cause you dope." He was right but that still didn't change the fact that she'd lost. As she waited outside for Tyler to talk to Sarah Andie couldn't help but think that this guy was always going to be there.

When Andie got to MSA to audition he was there. He was sitting with the judges and he looked bored out of his mind. She had to admit he was cute but if she blew this audition it didn't matter how cute he was. If she messed this up she'd be shipped off to Texas. They stopped her audition early, the judges didn't look happy but he did. He looked as if she made all his dreams come true and Andie knew from the look in his eye that he would always be there for her. Whether she wanted him to or not.

Imagine her surprise when she got a call saying she'd been accepted. All that matter to Andie was that she was going to be able to stay. Tuck however, was in one of his moods and decided they'd be practicing everyday and no one could miss practice. On her way home Andie suspected that Tuck wanted her to go out with him but he had some anger issues and Andie dared him to yell at her. He didn't know she already had someone who she wanted to always be there.

MSA was different from anywhere Andie had ever been before. Her schedule was threatening to kill her. Her first class was in the West Wing while her second class was all the way in the East Wing. That was half way across the freaking school! She hadn't seen the boy from her auditions but she knew had to be somewhere in that huge school. At the moment however, Andie had a bigger problem: Moose. The poor boy didn't have any friends and Andie was trying to be nice by talking to him but did she really need a tour of the school? Making a run to get away from Moose had been easy but when she ran into a certain someone, Andie sorta wished she would have stayed with Moose. Although she had to admit, he was always there.

Chase, his name was Chase. And when she and Moose were out of his ear-shot Moose seemed ecstatic that she knew him. As he rambled on about nothing Andie couldn't help but notice the looks she was given. She began to wonder if she really belonged there. Chase kept insisting she did and everytime she doubted it, he some how found out and he was there, telling her different.

Tuck kicked her out, Andie couldn't believe it. She'd been kicked out of the 410. Tuck had seen Chase drop her off one afternoon and it didn't help that he'd gotten out of the car to say goodbye. Needless to say Tuck was jealous and she had been missing a lot of practice because she had dance detention with Professor Collins, Chase's brother. Chase had been there for her the next morning when she snapped at him and he didn't seem offended. And he some how managed to talk her into forming a crew with him.

He "borrowed" Blake's key to the school and had a copy made.

He tried to teach her how to eat with chopsticks.

He nearly kissed her up in a tree at Missy's barbeque.

And he came for her the night of the streets.

Whenever Andie needed him, Chase had been there.

He was always there.

**Alright, another one. As promised. Did you like it? Please review, they help my fingers type another story.**

**Danyi**


End file.
